Bad end nighT Crazy nighT Twilight nighT
by Shiroi Karen
Summary: Arti dari lagu Bad End Night, Crazy Night, dan Twilight Night. Author ngartiin sendiri dibantuin temen temen dan mas google.moga moga bisa membantu ketidakngertian Anda terhadap lagu ini. /bingung nulis summary


**Hai minna! Bikin fic baru niihh! Sebenernya Karen lagi penasaran abis sama arti lagu Bad End Night, Crazy Night, dan Twilight Night. Gaje gaje gitu loh. Makanya Karen mencoba mengartikan sendiri dengan bantuan sumber sumber dari internet dan (lagi-lagi) temen temen author.**

**Intinya, gak ada fic Karen yang murni dari otak Karen. Semua dari temen.**

**Ehem.. Karena Karen mengartikan sendiri lagunya, jadi kalo ada kesalahan, mohon dikasih tau yah! Mungkin beberapa teori gak ketemu didalem lagunya karena Karen juga ngeliat info dari internet, misalnya Shadow itu adalah creator alias penyusun cerita, dll.**

**Yosh! Mungkin alur cerita ini kecepetan, karena kalo Karen bikin dalam bentuk teks drama, pasti susah jelasinnya. 'kay?**

**Kita langsung ke cerita!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh iya... Dianjurkan nonton video Bad End Night, Crazy Night, dan Twilight Night sebelum baca fic ini. Sekalian baca sub english nya biar ada bayangan ceritanya.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad **** end **** Night ~ Crazy **** nighT ~ Twilight **** nighT**

.

Pada awal lagu "**Bad End Night**", diceritakan seorang gadis desa bernama Miku tersesat di hutan sambil membawa faded letter. Faded letter maksudnya adalah surat yang berbayang alias gelap.

Miku menemukan sebuah mansion dan numpang hinggap (?) disana semalam. Seisi rumah menyambut Miku dengan baik dan ramah. Mereka adalah master (Kaito), mistress (Meiko), lady (Luka), butler (Gakupo), maid (Gumi), dan boneka kembar, yang laki laki bernama Len dan yang perempuan bernama Rin.

"Sungguh, hanya takdirlah yang membawamu kepada kami,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita adakan pesta!"

"Marilah kita menyambut kedatangannya!"

"Cepat cepat!"

"Tuang segelas anggur!"

"Apa kau siap?"

"AYO KITA MULAI!"

Malam itu diisi dengan kebahagiaan. Pesta diadakan untuk menyambut kedatangan Miku berlangsung dengan meriah.

Setelah selesai pesta, Miku tertidur di kamar yang telah disediakan pemilik rumah itu.

Namun, sudah berkali kali Miku bangun dan tidur, pagi hari tak kunjung datang.

Miku menjadi cemas. Ditengah kecemasannya, kedua boneka kembar itu memberitahu Miku sebuah rahasia.

"Lihat jam itu!"

Miku segera melihat ke arah jam. Miku melihat jarum jam berbentuk pisau. Miku menjadi takut dan diapun berlari. Ia mengira pisau itu pasti untuk membunuhnya.

Tanpa sengaja Miku menemukan sebuah pintu rahasia. Ia memasuki ruangan rahasia itu dan mendapati banyak peti mati. Wajah Miku langsung memucat.

Apakah.. Ia akan berakhir si peti itu?!

"Kau adalah pemain utama dalan cerita ini, Miku, sesuai dengan naskah cerita ini. Seperti apa _**Ending**_ cerita ini, itu tergantung padamu. Berusahalah mencari _**Happy End**_ untuk cerita ini. Namun bila kau salah, maka ini semua akan berakhir. Apakah peti mati itu adalah _**True End**_? Apakah cerita ini akan menjadi _**Bad End Night**_?" Kata penghuni rumah itu.

Miku merasa pusing... Frustasi.. Bingung..

"Apa yang harus kulakukan...?" bisik Miku.

"Bila cerita ini selesai,"

"Kau dapat kembali ke rumahmu!"

"Apakah kunci dari _**True End**_ yang sebenarnya?! Bagaimana...'

"Aku tau!" kata Miku tiba tiba.

"Bukankah peti mati dan jarum jam berbentuk pisau itu adalah _**True End**_ nya? Kalau begitu, cara untuk mengakhiri kegilaan dimalam ini adalah... PETI MATI!" kata Miku sambil mengambil jarum jam yang berbentuk seperti pisau itu.

Seisi rumah itu terkejut. Bukan _**Ending**_ seperti ini yang mereka harapkan. Sebisa mungkin mereka berlari menghindari kejaran Miku yang hendak 'mengirim' mereka ke peti mati dengan kedua pisaunya itu.

.

.

.

.

Miku telah selesai membunuh semua orang di mansion itu. Keheningan tercipta di mansion besar itu.

'Kenapa... Tidak terjadi apapun?! Bukankah itulah _**True End**_ nya? Apa aku bisa pulang sekarang?' pikir Miku bingung

Kemudian Miku mendengar suara tepukan tangan dari seorang... Bayangan?

"Sungguh penampilan yang indah pada malam ini, Miku. Tapi sayang, bukan _**Ending**_ seperti ini yang kuinginkan" kata Shadow itu.

"S-siapa kau? Hah?!" kata Miku tegas.

"Akulah _**creator**_ dari cerita ini, Miku. Akulah yang merancang jalan cerita pada malam hari ini. Sayang sekali aku tidak melihat _**Ending**_ yang sesuai dengan rencanaku pada malam hari ini. Baiklah, bila kau ingin pulang, aku minta kerjasama mu untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini sesuai dengan kemauanku," kata Shadow itu.

Miku berpikir sejenak. Tidak ada salahnya membantu Shadow ini. Lagipula ia bisa pulang setelah membantu Shadow ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Beritahu apa yang harus kulakukan!" kata Miku.

Shadow tersenyum puas. Ia mengambil surat yang dibawa Miku lalu membicarakan suatu hal dengan Miku.

.

.

.

.

.

Shadow itu memutar kembali waktu. Ia mengembalikan Miku pada waktu ia belum memasuki mansion itu.

Miku kembali berjalan menuju mansion. Seperti biasa, para penghuni rumah menyambutnya dan mengadakan pesta. Para penghuni rumah minum terlalu banyak anggur, sehingga mereka mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri.

Miku tersenyum kecut. Ia meninggalkan para penghuni rumah dan mulai menjalankan rencananya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" kata Gakupo ketika tersadar.

"Entahlah.. Hei! Mana gadis itu?!"

"Walaupun begitu,"

"Cerita ini,"

"MASIH HARUS DILANJUTKAN!"

"Hem.. Apa lanjutan ceritanya?" tanya Len sambil membuka sebuah buku skenario.

"Hei! Lemabaran ini tidak ada!" kata Rin sambil menunjuk buku skenario yang salah satu lembarannya tidak ada alias dirobek.

"Tanpa lembaran itu," kata Kaito

"Cerita ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan!" sambung Meiko

"Okay! Ayo kita cari lembaran itu!" kata Rin dan Len semangat.

Seisi rumah sibuk mencari kertas lanjutan di buku itu, karena bagian yang hilang adalah ENDING dari cerita itu.

Sementara itu, Miku sedang berada di ruang makam dan mendekati sebuah peti mati. Miku hendak membuka peti mati itu. Namun seisi rumah yang sedang mencari cari lembaran yang berisi Ending mengetahui rencana Miku.

"Tidak! Jangan dibuka!" kata Kaito

"Di dalam peti itu terdapat lembaran Ending, namun ending yang jelek alias Bad Ending! Kami tidak mau cerita ini berakhir dengan Bad End!"

Namun Miku tetap mau membuka peti mati itu.

Seisi rumah menjadi panik. Mereka berusaha secepat mungkin menemukan kertas berisi Happy End sebelum Miku menemukan kertas berisi Bad End, agar cerita itu tidak berakhir dengan Bad Ending.

Tiba tiba mereka mengingat surat yang dibawa Miku. Mereka segera membuka surat itu dan melihat isinya.

"TIDAK! JANGAN DIBUKA!" teriak Miku panik

Miku segera berlari meninggalkan ruang makam menuju tempat para penghuni rumah hendak membuka suratnya.

Terlambat. Seberkas cahaya mulai menyelimuti tempat itu dan Ending yang mereka pilih telah dijadikan True End untuk cerita itu.

"Jangan!" Kata Miku mencoba mencegah penetapan pemakaian Ending tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ini semua berakhir dengan Happy End?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku diberitahu oleh creator buku skenario cerita kalian (Shadow) bahwa lembaran yang ada dalam suratku adalah Bad Ending! Dan yang ada didalam peti mati itu adalah Happy Ending! Sekarang semuanya terlambat! Cerita ini berakhir dengan Bad End Night!" jelas Miku.

"Apa?! Siapa yang menukarnya?!" kata penghuni rumah kaget.

"Shadow melakukannya! Ia sudah merencanakannya! Sepertinya Shadow ingin di buku skenarionya yang mati bukan cuma seisi rumah, tapi aku juga. Makanya ia mengulang kembali waktu sebelum aku membunuh kalian semua. Aku pasti mati, kecuali bila aku menemukan Happy End!" kata Miku.

Penghuni rumah tertegun.

"Waktu tak berjalan dengan benar! Seharusnya saat itu aku menuju ke ruang makam setelah Rin dan Len menunjukkan padaku jarum jam berbentuk pisau! Dan saat itu aku membuka peti makam dan menemukan kertas Happy End! Kau seharusnya tidak mencari kertas itu! Biarkan aku sebagai pemeran utama yang mencari kertas itu karena kertas itu adalah ENDING!"

Sinar itu semakin terang dan akhirnya menyelimuti semua orang di mansion itu. Semua ceritanya berakhir. Dan Shadow menamakan buku itu 'Bad End Night'

**The End (dengan gaje nya)**

**Hahaha... Gaje kan? Emang dari dasarnya ceritanya udah susah ditebak.**

**Endingnya? Kayanya sih si Miku dan semua penghuni rumah mati karena kalo liat video Twilight Night, mereka semua kayak masuk ke dalem buku. Ah, gak ngerti lah...**

**Mungkin ada yang kurang masuk akal atau gak nyambung sama ceritanya? Atau mau tau Karen bisa dapet teori abal itu dari mana? Minta review tentang hal itu! Sama minta komentar cerita yah! Arigatou!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
